The present invention relates to a frame construction which provides leadthrough facilities for passing cables or like devices sealingly through a wall or like structure, said frame construction being essentially of rectangular configuration and being intended to be filled with packing pieces having a given compressibility, such as to present through-passing holes, the sizes and numbers of which holes correspond to the sizes and numbers of cables or like devices to be passed through the frame construction.
With known leadthrough facilities of this kind, the frame constructions used are normally made of steel or some other metal material, and the frames are constructed on site, e.g. welded together, and are delivered from the factory in a state ready for mounting in a wall or like structure. The frame construction is then connected to the wall, e.g. by cementing the frame construction in a concrete wall or by welding the frame construction in position in the case of a metal wall. Since the known frame constructions are delivered as completed units, the manufacturer is constantly required to hold a large number of different types of frames and different frame sizes in stock, in order to satisfy requirements. Alternatively, the manufacturer must manufacture the frames to suit each order received, which will naturally increase delivery time. Since the frame constructions are relatively bulky, the known frame constructions have the added disadvantage of the higher handling and transport costs commensurately entailed.